legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Navarro
"Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger Red!" Tyler Navarro is the lead character of Power Rangers Dino Charge ''and ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He is portrayed by Brennan Mejia. Tyler is an 18-year-old who is investigating his father's disappearance during an expedition to a cave. He eventually became the Red Dino Charge Ranger after finding the Red Energem. Ranger Forms Red Dino Charge Ranger.jpg|Red Dino Charge Ranger T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger.jpg|Red T-Rex Super Charge Ranger T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger "Dino Charger, Ready! Activate! T-Rex Super Charge, Ready!" The T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger is Tyler's Battlizer. Using the T-Rex Super Charger, Tyler is basically morphed into a "Man Sized Megazord". There are currently 6 forms of the T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger. There is a seventh form of T-Rex Super Charge, but was unused (Plesio-Ankylo Formation). #Default form #Tri-Stego Formation #Para-Raptor Formation #Tri-Ankylo Formation #Ankylo-Pachy Formation #Stego-Spino Formation T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Default.png|Default form. T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Tri-Stego.png|Tr-Stego Formation. T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Para-Raptor.png|Para-Raptor Formation. T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Tri-Ankylo.png|Tri-Ankylo Formation. T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Ankylo-Pachy.png|Ankylo-Pachy Formation. T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Stego-Spino.png|Stego-Spino Formation. The K Team Storyline The New Multi-Universal War Tyler and the other Dino Charge Rangers will appear and assist in the fight against the First Order, Galactic Empire, Sledge, Homeworld Gems, and New Ozai Society, as well as to help find Dr. David Talon. Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 9 Tyler appears as a regular character at the beginning of Season 9. He and the Dino Charge Rangers assisted the Knights of the Just in preventing the Great Diamond Authority from destroying Earth. He later returns after being recruited by Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, to team up with his preceeding Red Rangers along with Freeze and Ruby Rose. He fought alongside Eric Myers, Nick Russell, Hunter Bradley, and Mack Hartford against a Goliath Grimm. He then returns to attend Freeze and Sunset Shimmer's wedding. However, after it was crashed by Divatox, he and the rest of the heroes went after her to stop her and a revived King Sombra. They were later successful and attended the rest of the wedding and reception. Season 10 Relationships Chase Randall Koda Shelby Watkins Riley Griffin Kendall Morgan Sir Ivan James Navarro Prince Phillip III Zenowing Heckyl Keeper Gia Moran Sentinel McCracken Sunset Shimmer Agent California Agent Nevada Apple Bloom (Equestria Girls) Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girls) Scootaloo (Equestria Girls) John Taylor Allies: Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro(father), Prince Philip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Keeper, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, Sunset Shimmer, Mane 6, Team Blood Gulch, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Agent Carolina, Agent Michigan (LOTM), Agent California (LOTM), Agent Nevada (LOTM), Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, John Taylor, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Enemies: Sledge, Lord Arcanon, Heckyl/Snide, Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, Curio, Singe, Doomwing, Cinder Fall, Yellow Diamond, Homeworld Gems, Great Diamond Authority, Divatox, Felix, Master Cyclonis, Malcolm Hargrove, Rabia and the Umbrum, Ragyo Kiryuin and the Life Fibers, Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Power Ranger Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of Divatox and her Pirates Category:Pure Good Category:Superheroes Category:Superhumans Category:Enemies of Megiddo Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Son of Hero Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brennan Mejia Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:PR 1